The fabrication of various solid state devices requires the use of planar substrates, or semiconductor wafers, on which integrated circuits are fabricated. The final number, or yield, of functional integrated circuits on a wafer at the end of the IC fabrication process is of utmost importance to semiconductor manufacturers, and increasing the yield of circuits on the wafer is the main goal of semiconductor fabrication. After packaging, the circuits on the wafers are tested, wherein non-functional dies are marked using an inking process and the functional dies on the wafer are separated and sold. IC fabricators increase the yield of dies on a wafer by exploiting economies of scale. Over 1000 dies may be formed on a single wafer which measures from six to twelve inches in diameter.
Various processing steps are used to fabricate integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer. These steps include deposition of a conducting layer on the silicon wafer substrate; formation of a photoresist or other mask such as titanium oxide or silicon oxide, in the form of the desired metal interconnection pattern, using standard lithographic or photolithographic techniques; subjecting the wafer substrate to a dry etching process to remove the conducting layer from the areas not covered by the mask, thereby etching the conducting layer in the form of the masked pattern on the substrate; removing or stripping the mask layer from the substrate typically using reactive plasma and chlorine gas, thereby exposing the top surface of the conductive interconnect layer; and cooling and drying the wafer substrate by applying water and nitrogen gas to the wafer substrate.
The numerous processing steps outlined above are used to cumulatively apply multiple electrically conductive and insulative layers on the wafer and pattern the layers to form the circuits. The final yield of functional circuits on the wafer depends on proper application of each layer during the process steps. Proper application of those layers depends, in turn, on coating the material in a uniform spread over the surface of the wafer in an economical and efficient manner.
In the semiconductor industry, copper is being increasingly used as the interconnect material for microchip fabrication. The conventional method of depositing a metal conducting layer and then etching the layer in the pattern of the desired metal line interconnects and vias cannot be used with copper because copper is not suitable for dry-etching. Special considerations must also be undertaken in order to prevent diffusion of copper into silicon during processing. Therefore, the dual-damascene process has been developed and is widely used to form copper metal line interconnects and vias in semiconductor technology. In the dual-damascene process, the dielectric layer rather than the metal layer is etched to form trenches and vias, after which the metal is deposited into the trenches and vias to form the desired interconnects. Finally, the deposited copper is subjected to chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) to remove excess copper (copper overburden) extending from the trenches.
While there exist many variations of a dual-damascene process flow, the process typically begins with deposition of a silicon dioxide dielectric layer of desired thickness which corresponds to the thickness for the via or vias to be etched in the dielectric layer. Next, a thin etch stop layer, typically silicon nitride, is deposited on the dielectric layer. Photolithography is then used to pattern via openings over the etch stop layer, after which dry etching is used to etch via openings in the etch stop layer. The patterned photoresist is then stripped from the etch stop layer after completion of the etch. A remaining dielectric layer the thickness of which corresponds to the thickness of the trench for the metal interconnect lines is then deposited on the etch stop layer, and photolithography followed by dry etching is used to pattern the trenches in the remaining dielectric layer and the vias beneath the trenches. The trench etching stops at the etch stop layer, while the vias are etched in the first dielectric layer through the openings in the etch stop layer and beneath the trenches. Next, a barrier material of Ta or TaN is deposited on the sidewalls and bottoms of the trenches and vias using ionized PVD. A uniform copper seed layer is then deposited on the barrier layer using CVD. After the trenches and vias are filled with copper, the copper overburden extending from the trenches is removed and the upper surfaces of the metal lines planarized using CMP. In the dual damascene process described above, the vias and the trenches are etched in the same step, and the etch stop layer defines the bottom of the trenches. In other variations, the trench is patterned and etched after the via.
A significant advantage of the dual-damascene process is the creation of a two-leveled metal inlay which includes both via holes and metal line trenches that undergo copper fill at the same time. This eliminates the requirement of forming the trenches for the metal interconnect lines and the holes for the vias in separate processing steps. The process further eliminates the interface between the vias and the metal lines.
Another important advantage of the dual-damascene process is that completion of the process typically requires 20% to 30% fewer steps than the traditional aluminum metal interconnect process. Furthermore, the dual damascene process omits some of the more difficult steps of traditional aluminum metallization, including aluminum etch and many of the tungsten and dielectric CMP steps. Reducing the number of process steps required for semiconductor fabrication significantly improves the yield of the fabrication process, since fewer process steps translate into fewer sources of error that reduce yield.
While the traditional dual damascene process is attended by many advantages, some of the disadvantages include high cost, excessive process complexity and inordinately long process cycle time. Accordingly, a new and improved dual damascene process is needed which is characterized by low cost and a shorter cycle time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for fabricating metal lines and vias on a substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dual damascene process for semiconductor fabrication.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dual damascene process which is characterized by a short cycle time and low cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual damascene process which includes fabricating vias on a substrate followed by fabrication of metal lines in conductive communication with the vias.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dual damascene process which includes formation of a partial via; completion of the via and formation of a trench above the via in a single step; and filling of the via and trench with copper to complete the metal line and via on the substrate.